Stupid Bastard
by fugfugly
Summary: Jaejoong tak tau lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya agar Yunho percaya padanya bahwa kekasih bodohnya itu berselingkuh dan telah membohonginya berkali kali. YUNJAE , ROMCOM , LIL ANGST . My first story in 2014 haha.
1. Chapter 1

Hello :) sebenernya aku udah pernah bikin ff tapi itu taun 2012 hahahadi .com

sekarang nyoba lagi bikin ffhaha

CAST : YUNHO , JAEJOONG , JUNSU , YOOCHUN, YURA

GENRE : comedy , lil angst , romantic

WARNING :

YAOI, BAD WORDS

" Bukankah itu Yura ya ? dengan siapa ia ? kemana Yunho ? " aku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Junsu . Yura ?

aku menghela nafasku.

seperti biasa, aku sudah sering melihatnya berjalan dengan laki laki itu .

" bukan urusan ku " junsu menatapku tajam.

"ayolah Jae, kau harus memberitahu Yunho. kau tega membiarkan sahabatmu sendiri dipermainkan oleh wanita jalang itu ? " aku dengan cepat menghabiskan ramen yang ada dihadapanku. ah aku tidak mau dengar apapun lagi.

" aku tak peduli. sudah resiko-nya memilih kekasih bermuka dua seperti itu " aku menatap lagi Yura dan lelaki itu, mereka duduk tepat beberapa meja dari meja yang ku tempati bersama Junsu. Senyum genit perempuan itu membuatku mual .

" Kau sudah pernah mencoba untuk menyadarkan yunho , kan ? apa yang ia katakan ? " si brengsek itu bilang bahwa perempuan bodoh itu tak mungkin melakukan hal setega itu padanya. love is blind , huh ?

" lebih percaya pada kekasih tercintanya, right ?" belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaannya. ia sudah tau jawabannya, kan ?

"lalu untuk apa kau bertanya ,bodoh! " aku membereskan barangku dan memasukannya pada tas ranselku, memakai jaket jeans-ku dan berjalan meninggalkan Junsu dibelakang .

" Ya ! Jaejoong-ah ! Ya ! " berisik sekali , kupasangkan headset putih kesayanganku di telingaku. sekarang lebih baik.

" Pergi bersama Junsu , jae ? " si brengsek itu tiba tiba menerobos kamarku. Aku dan Yunho memang tinggal bersama karena di apartemen sewa ini kita akan lebih dekat untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

" yeah , dan aku melihat Yura bersama lelaki itu lagi" sesikit berbicara jujur tidak salag kan?

" sudah kubilang untuk tidak berkata yang tidak tidak tentangnya." eh ? kenapa kau marah padaku ?

" ia itu perempuan yang baik ,Jae." yeah you right ! sampai kau melihat sendiri apa yang perempuan baik itu lakukan di belakangmu brengsek !

" terserahlah , keluar kau bodooh" aku mendorongnya keluar dari kamarku. ini sudah larut malam untuk mendengarkan semua ocehannya. Pintu kamarku tertutup dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Apa yang kau harapkan dari lelaki brengsek itu , Jae?

Hah~, akhirnya jam pulang sekolah tiba juga.

" waah sepertinya kau tidak tidur semalaman , huh ? " Aku sedikit tersentak saat ia datang dengan jailnya menempelkan minuman dingin di pipiku.

" apa itu urusanmu ? " aku merampas minuman dingin itu dari tangannya dan mulai meminumnya .

" Woah galak sekali ! kenapa lagi ? memikirkan Yunho lagi ? " peramal sialan.

" si brengsek itu tetap tidak percaya padaku ."

" Dia belum melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Jae." semua orang sudah menyadarinya , kenapa kau buta sekali Jung Yunho?.

Dan orang yang kami bicarakan pun tiba di sini, Jung Yunho dengan senyum bodohnya bersama Park Yura dengan langkahnya yang seperti perempuan murahan .

" Hello Jaejoongie~" Jangan panggil namaku brengsek. Apalagi saat kau bersama dia.

" hello bastard." aku tersenyum merendahkan.

" Kasar " perempuan itu masih berani berbicara padaku setelah beberapa kali aku memergokinya dengan laki laki lain , huh ? hebat sekali.

" Ah, Jae bagaimana kalau kita membeli ice cream ? Aku akan mentraktirmu kali ini " Yoochun lalu menarikku paksa keluar dari kelas.

" hebat sekali chun , itu adalah alasan yang paling bodoh. " Si brengsek itu pasti sedang bermesraan bersama Yura. fck!

" alasan itu lebih baik daripada jika tetap berada disana lalu kau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosimu dan mulai menjambak rambutnya " cih, dia pikir aku waria?

" aku tidak sebodoh itu !" tangan Ini melayang begitu saja ke kepala-nya. ini refleks.

" Auw , oke oke aku minta maaf , tapi memang sebaiknya kita pergi bukan ?" aku menghela nafasku. memang benar, sebaiknya kita memang pergi sebelum mulutku gatal ingin memberitahu semua kebusukan Yura pada Yunho.

" Yang aku tak habis fikir, kenapa kau begitu ingin Yunho tau kalau Yura berselingkuh ? jangan jangan... kau menyukainya hm ?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

hello fugfugly balik lagi nih :)) mau ngucapin makasih yang udah ngasih komentar di chapter yang kemarin :)

yu langsung aja lanjutanya :)

"Yang aku tak habis fikir, kenapa kau begitu ingin Yunho tau kalau Yura berselingkuh ? jangan jangan... kau menyukainya hm ?"

"Ya! apa yang kau bicarakan huh ? tidak mungkin aku mempunyai perasaan seperti itu pada sahabatku sendiri!" akting yang cukup bagus Kim Jaejoong haha. aku sudah mengira suatu saat nanti Junsu atau Yoochun pasti akan menanyakan hal ini padaku. untung aku sudah berlatih .

" Aish sakit Jae~ Jika kau memang tak menyukainya , yasudahlah! tak perlu memukulku segala."

" Salahkan saja wajahmu yang menyebalkan itu membuatku ingin selalu memukulmu." Shit, kenapa aku bilang begitu ? bagaimana jika Yoochun tidak mau mengantarkanku pulang memakai mobilnya nanti ?

"ehem.. mmm Chunniee ~ a.. aku tidak bemaksud mengejekmu tadi . jadi, tolong antarkan Joongie pulang sekarang, otte ~? Joongie lelaah" aku menggandeng lengannya , yah walaupun ini menjijikan dan membuatku muak tapi inilah satu satunya jalan agar aku bisa pulang dengan nyaman dan tak usah mengeluarkan uang sedikitpun hehe. Apa gunanya teman kalau tidak untuk saling memanfaakatkan, kan?

" Kalau ada maunya saja baru kau akan baik padaku, huh?" ia melepaskan gandengan tanganku tapi dengan cepat aku memeluk lengannya lagi.

" tentu saja tidak Yoochuniee~ Ayolah jangan nerburuk sangka begitu hmm ? ayo kita pulang? " dengan sangat terpaksa aku mengedipkan mataku saat ia menatapku dengan ekspresi memandangku dengan aneh.

" Aishh, baiklah tuan penjilat ayo kita pulang."

My acting is so damn good, right? haha.

"Aku pulang ! Jaejoong sayang... dimana kau ?"

" a-aku disini Y-yunniee~" aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dengan hanya memakai apron tanpa dalaman apapun lagi.

"wow Jae , kau terlihat sangat hmmm " ia mengeluarkan seringai andalannya saat menatap tubuhku. Ia semakin berjalan mendekatiku hingga akhirnya ia menyentuh bahuku.

Perlahan, wajah tampannya terus mendekat , dekat dan terus mendekat hingga akhirnya, bibir kita pun bertemu. Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan, namun aku berinisiatif untuk mengigit bibirnya dan mungkin ia pun merasa tertantang. Got you~ .

" Jae .. " ia berbisik di telingaku.

"ngghh Yunhooo.. mmmmhh " aku mendesah saat Ia menggucang tubuhku.

" Bangun Jae , aku akan pergi bersama Yura malam ini dan mungkin akan pulang jangan mendesahkan namaku seperti itu ." Ehh ?Yura ? mataku refleks terbuka dengan cepat.

yang tadi... hanya mimpi huh ?

" mau kemana kau ? " aku duduk dari posisi berbaringku tadi. Ia sibuk merapihkan baju dan rambutnya, memakai parfum dan berkaca lagi dan lagi.

" berkencan bersama kekasihku tentu saja. " cih, menyebalkan sekali.

" dia memang kekasihmu satu satunya. Tapi kau ? aku yakin kau bukanlah kekasih satu satu nya bagi si bodoh itu." entahlah mengapa aku mengeluarkan kata kata setega itu padanya. Tapi sungguh aku tak bisa menahannya.

" Apa maksudmu , huh? " wajahnya yang tadi bercahaya perlahan meredup dengan aura kemarahannya untukku.

" aku tau kau hanya ingin mempunyai pasangan sepertiku. Maka dari itu, carilah pasanganmu Jae . jangan menggangguku lagi. Atau mungkin.. kau menyukai Yura ? " demi tuhan aku tidak akan pernah sudi mencintai seseorang seperti wanita jalang itu.

" Lebih baik aku sendiri seumur hidupku daripada harus menjalin hubungan dengan pelacur itu"

SLAP

ya , dia menamparku. hanya demi wanita jalang itu.

" Brengsek ! " aku mencoba untuk bangkit dan memukul wajahnya, namun tangan itu menahanku lalu menghempaskanku ke ranjang.

Sialan, mataku telah buram oleh air mataku yang kutahan sedari tadi.

" aku akan pergi sekarang dan mungkin tak akan pulang hingga besok. Jaga dirimu Jae" ia berbalik dan menutup pintu.

" BRENGSEK!" ucapku bersamaan dengan mengalirnya air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan. kau memang brengsek Jung. Kau akan menyesali semuanya nanti.

" Jae ? kenapa datang malam malam ? " sebentar lagi pasti kau tau jawabannya kan, su ?

"Yunho lagi ? " aku hanya diam dan menunduk. Kejadian tadi malam terus berputar di kepalaku seperti sebuah movie. Ini pertama kalinya ia memukulku. Apa perkataanku tadi terlalu kasar ?

" Hey, kenapa melamun ?" suara lumba lumba itu mengacaukan semua apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

" ah bukan apa apa. 3 hari ini aku menginap dirumahmu boleh kan suiee~~?" aku mencoba merajuk sahabat sedari kecilku itu. Ia menghela nafas,

"asal kau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi nanti, oke ? masuklah." aku hanya mengangguk walaupun rencananya aku tak akan membirkan orang lain tau tentang kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu antara aku dan Yunho.

" aku mencintaimu Suieeeeeee~" aku berteriak sambil menerobos masuk kedalam apartment nya.

" well, aku tidak."

sialan.

" Su , tolong buatkan aku makanan please, aku lapar sekali" perutku terus meraung meminta makanan, hingga aku terkulai lemas di tempat tidur Junsu.

" Ya ! seenaknya sekali kau menyuruhku. pesan makanan saja , dan kau yang harus membayarnya." ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa merah .

" yasudah aku tidak akan memberitahumu apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Yunho tadi." bantal biru beludru ini menjadi sasaranku untuk menutupi wajahku.

" terserahlah, cepat atau lambat kau sendiri yang akan membocorkan rahasiamu itu padaku." fck, kenapa ia tidak merayuku ? ahh sepertinya kau harus bersabar sedikit ya perut sexy-ku, tahan setidaknya hingga besok pagi.

" Fuck you Junsu !" bantal ini tak menghalangiku untuk berbicara.

" you want me to fuck you hmm ?" hell noooooo ! tanganku menhempas tangan nya yang ingin menggenggam tanganku. Spontan aku menatapnya tak percaya.

" go away from me, stupid! fuck fuck FUUCCKKKKKKKK !" jujur ini membuatku takut.

" bhahahahhahahaha. Goodnight Jae~" ia menutup tubuhku dengan selimutnya.

Kurasa , kurang dari setengah jam berlalu dan lumba lumba ini sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Aku masih terjaga dengan fikiran fikiran dari apa yang telah terjadi hari ini. Dan mimpi itu... ah entahlah aku tak mau mengingat itu, tapi mimpi itu sangat ... Aish kenapa aku jadi berdebat dengan pikiranku sendiri? Hanya karena si brengsek Jung Yunho aku menjadi berantakan seperti ini. Si brengsek Jung Yunho yang aku cintai.

TBC.

tinggalin jejak plissss readers:( kalau mau lanjut review dong :( soalnya berpengaruh banget . makasiihhh :))


End file.
